This invention relates to communication between multiple security systems, and in particular to security systems that allow a keypad from one security system to access and control a number of remote security systems using an established communications bus.
Many companies today occupy a number of buildings in a “campus” or “office complex” type environment, wherein the multiple buildings are within close proximity of each other and monitored for security by a common security office. Typically each building in the complex is secured by its own individual alarm system. These alarm systems are controlled by keypads, consoles, and other user interface devices to allow humans to manage security features such as: arming, disarming, and limiting access within the premises. In the campus environment it is necessary for security personnel to walk from building to building to turn the security systems off, or disarm the system, for access to the buildings during working hours and again walk from building to building to turn the security systems on, or arm the system, for security during non-working hours. The security personnel must then monitor the individual status of each alarm system, to insure security, by walk from building to building to check the status displayed by the system's keypads. When there is an alarm condition, the security personnel must walk to the building to view the building's keypad to determine type of alarm condition present, thereby putting themselves in unnecessary danger.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a security system that allows user interfaces from one security system to connect or link up to another remote security system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a security system that allows a user to remotely view the status of another security system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a security system that allows a user to remotely control another security system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a security system that can limit users from accessing an associated security system with a higher level of security.
It is a further object of the present invention to automatically disconnect a user interface from an associated security system after the user interface is inactive for a period of time.